


Candied Hearts

by venomatically



Series: Blood Colored Candy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternative Werewolf Lore, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Bloodlust, Daddy Kink, Demon Blood, Kinda, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Werewolf!Kylo, vampire!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomatically/pseuds/venomatically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo becomes entranced every time the most popular boy in school, Hux, passes by. He sets out to make him his mate but then realizes why Hux smells so inhumanly good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candied Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I made a playlist for [highschool Kylux](http://8tracks.com/venomatically/high-school-kylux) and for [highschool Hux](http://8tracks.com/venomatically/high-school-hux) (I'm making Kylo's right now, I'll link it later).

His sweater is too small for him and shows his midriff whenever he walks. Kylo watches him fix his makeup during Intro to Psychology and drop his books purposely in the hallways so be can bend over and flash his ass from under his tiny skirt.

Hux is a slut and he’s proud of it, much to Kylo’s dismay. He wants the little slut for himself.

“Oh, thank you! You’re so sweet.” Hux simpers as a jock helps him pick up his fallen books. Kylo growls as he slams his locker, purposely bumping shoulders with the jock as he passes by.

“Hey, shove off, assface.” The jock calls after him.

“Fuck off, Josh.” Kylo returns in a disinterested tone, turning to smirk at him. He winks at Hux who tries to hide a smile.

“You’re gonna be sorry, Solo.” Josh warns.

Kylo narrows his eyes at the mention of his given name, “The way your mother’s sorry she ever banged your dad without a condom?” He remarks lazily.

Josh moves to punch Kylo but the dark haired man grabs his fist midair and punches him with his free hand. Josh staggers back, nose bleeding. Kylo wastes no time before taking the jock’s shoulders and kneeing him in the crotch. Josh goes down without another touch, one hand cradling his face and another on his crotch.

As a teacher pulls Kylo away from the scene, he sees Hux finally smile at him before disappearing in the crowd.

The next day, Hux parks his pink convertible next to Kylo’s beaten up motorcycle he got from his dad. Kylo looks up as he turns off the engine, “Hey.” He smirks.

“Hey, _Kylo_.” Hux flashes a sly smile before flipping open a mirror from his bag. Kylo watches him apply a layer of dark pink lipstick to his lips, leaning on the handles of his harley.

“So,” Hux begins as he snaps his mirror shut, “what kind of name is Kylo anyways?” He asks.

“My kind.” Kylo answers simply, “I think it suits me better than my original name, anyways.”

Hux gathers his bag and books and gets out of his car, “It does.” He replies over his shoulder before he walks to class.

Kylo grins like a dope as he gets off his bike, not taking his eyes of the redhead until he turns a corner.

Later that day, during Advanced Lit, Kylo makes sure to sit behind Hux. He doesn't listen to the instructions and ignores the given assignment, which he would’ve chalked up to the full moon coming up if it weren’t for the smell of Hux invading his senses.

The boy leans back in his seat, stretching. His hair is almost an inch away from Kylo’s face and he restrains himself from grabbing him and taking him right there in the classroom. To Kylo, Hux smells much more enticing than other humans, completely intoxicating him whenever he passed by.

Kylo bounces his leg anxiously, a wooden pencil threatening to break in his fist.

Hux turns around suddenly, “Hey, do you know how to do this?” He asks, eyes wide.

Kylo freezes, painfully aware that Hux could tell he was staring at the back of his head, “Uh… I don't know, I wasn't listening.” He admits.

Hux smiles, “I know.” He turns all the way until he can rest his elbows on Kylo's desk, “Alright, so we're looking for similarities in style between these two examples. Are you with me so far?” He asks, looking up from the papers to find Kylo gawking at him unabashedly. He smirks, “Kylo?”

Kyo blinks, “I like your car.” He comments, as though he didn't hear him.

“Oh, yeah, I just got it this summer.” Hux replies.

“I know.” Kylo answers without thinking.

Hux pauses, considering him, “Do you want to take a drive with me in my car?” He asks innocently.

Kylo grins, “Only if you ride my motorcycle with me.” He bargains.

“I can ride a lot more than motorcycles, Ren.” Hux replies coquettishly.

Ren blushes pink, the pencil in his fist shattering, thankfully, without Hux noticing.

“But I'll take you up on your offer, too.” Hux agrees in Kylo's silence.

“Teach me how to find similarities.” Kylo prompts him quickly, suddenly nervous.

“Oh, I can teach you a lot of things.” Hux insinuates.

“Like what? Putting on lipstick?” Ren snips playfully.

“You like my lipstick?” Hux asks.

Kylo cocks his head to the side, examining him as if he hasn't been all day, “It's _okay_ , I guess.” He replies sarcastically.

“Well if you hate my lipstick so much, you can help me take it off.” Hux flirts shamelessly. The bell rings and the pink haired boy turns to gather his things.

Before Hux gets up, Ren puts a hand on his shoulder, “Meet me after school?” He offers.

Hux flashes a grin, “I wouldn't miss it for the world.” He promises before leaving.

When the last bell of school rings that day, Kylo almost runs out of his art class towards the parking lot. He's disappointed that Hux isn't already there but waits nevertheless. He sits on the parking block in front of his bike and lights a cigarette while he waits.

“Do you like being a stereotype or does it just happen?” Hux remarks from behind him, walking down the lawn.

“A little of both.” Ren answers, getting up from where he was sitting. “Where to?”

“Well my parents aren't home today so I couldn't possibly invite you over.” Hux feigns innocence, nearing Kylo.

Kylo wraps an arm around the ginger, “What if I asked really nicely?” He murmurs.

Hux giggles as Ren places a soft kiss onto his cheek, “I would think about it.” He teases.

Ren cups Hux's cheek in one hand, trying hard not to deeply inhale Hux's scent, “What if I said I would be a very good boy?” Ren suggests.

“Oh, that would be no fun. I don't want to do very good things.” Hux flirts.

“Then let me come do bad things with you.” Ren pleads.

Hux pretends to think for a moment, examining Ren's exposed neck, “Do you think you could fit your motorcycle in the back seat?” Hux asks.

Ren grins, “I could try.” He lets go of Hux to balance his cigarette in his lips and lift his bike, placing it in the back seat of Hux's car.

“Is that bike light or are you just incredibly strong?” Hux asks as he gets into the passenger seat.

Ren jumps into the driver's seat, “You're letting me drive your expensive car?” He asks, ignoring the comment.

“I think you can drive it and leave it in one piece.” Hux remarks.

“Hopefully.” Ren shrugs before turning on the vehicle and peeling out of the school parking lot. The car ride is anything but quiet, conversation entertaining and varied in subjects from flirting to school to florting again, inevitably.

Hux directs Ren in the direction of his house, “Is this it?” Ren asks, motioning towards a brick house on the corner of the street.

“No, it's on this next corner.” Hux replies nonchalantly as he scrolls through his twitter feed, “That one.” He points out as they turn the corner.

Almost comically unlike the rest of the neighborhood, Hux's house is almost a mansion, in an victorian style with tightly shuttered windows and an iron gate around it's perimeter. It's completely dark red and black and Kylo thinks he's in love.

“So... I wasn't expecting this.” Kylo admits as he pulls into the driveway.

Hux laughs, “No one does.” He comments as he gets out of the car.

“Are those spikes?” Kylo asks as he looks up at the house, stepping on his cigarette on the concrete.

“Come inside.” Hux urges Ren, taking his hand.

The front door opens into a hallway with a grand oak staircase on the side, which Hux leads Ren up. Despite the modern art pieces hung on the walls and pastel pink wallpaper, the house feels like a museum, untouched for hundreds of years.

“So it's just you and your parents who live here?” Kylo asks.

“Yes.” Hux replies simply. “This is my room.” He opens a door.

The room is at first glaringly bright, yet doesn't take Kylo by surprise. Everything inside is a different shade of pink, from the hot pink vanity of makeup to the soft pink quilt on the king sized bed with the baby pink canopy above.

Hux drops his backpack on the chair infront of the vanity and closes the door behind them. Kylo drops his backpack on the ground, still gawking at his surroundings. Before Kylo could even take off his jacket, Hux is on his neck. He holds him tightly as he kisses and sucks Kylo's neck, making the dark haired man groan.

“Tell me what you want to do to me.” Hux murmurs into Kylo's ear.

“Do you want me to write you a list or fuck you?” Kylo growls, smashing his lips to Hux's as he grabs his hips.

Hux pulls away from the kiss, choosing to go back to kissing Ren's neck, “Multitask for me, Ren.”

Kylo rolls his eyes, lifting Hux up and carrying him to the bed, “I want to fuck you.” He starts.

“Obviously.” Hux scoffs, yelping when Kylo pulls down his skirt without decorum, tossing it behind him.

“I want to suck you off.” He continues, placing soft kisses to the wet cloth of Hux's cotton panties.

“Please.” Hux breathes, quickly loosing his composure.

Kylo chuckles, “I want to kiss and lick and bite you all over your pretty little body.” Ren murmurs as he spreads Hux's legs, nuzzling against the skin of his inner thigh.

Hux shivers as Ren's hair tickles his skin, “Then get to work.” He orders, feigning confidence.

“Later. Right now, I need to fuck you.” Kylo grunts as he pulls up Hux's shirt, kissing his way up his torso. Hux's breath hitches as Kylo's lips latch onto a nipple, back arching off the mattress.

Kylo throws Hux's shirt behind him, already getting to work on his panties, “You've soaked right trough these. You slutty little boy.” Ren chides, pulling them off.

“I need you.” Hux whines, bucking his hips up.

Ren holds down his hips with one large hand, “Be good and I'll let you cum.” He orders. Hux nods breathlessly, licking his lips in anticipation. Kylo smirks before he licks a stripe up the underside of Hux's leaking cock. Hux whines, bucking up again at the contact. Kylo shoves him down with both hands, “What did I tell you, _slut_?” He reminds him.

“Sorry, daddy.” Hux apologizes innocently, eyes wide.

Kylo groans as he takes Hux into his mouth, palming his still clothed cock as he sucks Hux. Hux moans wantonly, legs spreading wider instinctually. “Yes, daddy...” He gasps as Ren swallows his cock. “I feel so empty.” He prompts Kylo, who gets off Hux's cock to look for lube.

“No, wait, I got it.” Hux offers loudly, almost jumping off the bed to go into the bedside table. He takes out a bottle, careful to stand in Kylo's way so he wouldn't be able to look in. He lays back on the bed as he hands the bottle to Kylo, who looks suspicious to say the least.

Choosing to ignore the drawer, he pours lube onto his fingers and presses one against Hux's exposed hole, smirking when the pink haired boy, “You're such a whore, aren't you babyboy?” Kylo growls hungrily as he inserts a finger.

Hux nods furiously, “I need to be filled with cock, daddy, I need it.” He begs, “You can put more in now, I'm fine.” He assures him.

Kylo answers by pushing in a second finger, in awe of how Hux's ass seems to pull his fingers in, “You want it so bad.” He says as more of a statement than a question.

“Just fuck me, please.” Hux whines.

“This isn't nearly enough.” Kylo chuckles.

“It's fine, I'm alright.” Hux argues.

“You're saying that because you've never seen my cock.” Kylo warns him, undoing his button and fly with one hand.

He takes out the biggest cock Hux has ever seen, online and off. He moans just at the sight of it, “Fuck. Me. Now.” He demands.

“It's going to hurt if I don't get at least four fingers in.” Kylo advises, curling the two fingers already inside him to barely touch his prostate.

“I'm counting on it.” Hux huffs, “Just fuck me.” He repeats.

Kylo smirks, “Don't worry, I will.” He assures him as he adds more lube and a third fingers. Hux squirms uncomfortably, forcing himself to relax. “You love the idea of me fucking you fully clothed, don't you, _slut_?”

Hux nods furiously, “Daddy...” He moans, fucking himself on Kylo's fingers. Kylo groans at the sight, the alpha in him yelling at him to take him, bite him, mark him, knot him, make him his.

He shoves a fourth finger in with more lube, relishing the yelp Hux gives.

When Kylo deems him stretched enough to attempt to fuck him, he pulls out his fingers, his wet hand wrapping around his rock hard cock to give it a few pumps before he fucked him, “Tell daddy what you want.” He orders, his free hand pining down Hux's shoulder as he lines his cock up with his hole.

“I want daddy to make me his.” Hux replies softly, as if he was reading Kylo's mind.

Kylo shoves himself inside Hux's aching hole, biting down on Hux's neck as the pink haired boy screams in pain, “It's so big.” He mewls.

“You love it, don't you? You're such a size queen, Hux, I can tell.” Ren teases as he sinks down to the hilt.

Hux nods feverishly, “I love feeling full like this.” He says breathlessly.

“You would spread your legs for any man, wouldn't you, _slut_?” Kylo grunts as he starts to thrust into Hux's tight hole lazily, taking his time. “I've heard about you bending over for anyone willing to stick their cock into some dripping, wrecked hole like yours.” He murmurs into his ears. “I wanted it to be me. I wanted you all to myself.” He admits as he fucks him harder, but still at the slow, torturous pace.

“And now that I have you, I'm not letting you go, babyboy. You're mine.” He promises darkly, his cock twitching at the thought of knotting Hux, claiming him, mating with him.

“Faster.” Hux breathes, trying to kiss Kylo's neck. Kylo complies, one hand pining down his shoulder and his hip as he fucks him hard and fast. The bed shakes at the force of it as Kylo lets go and destroys Hux's tight little hole.

Hux screams Kylo's name as he's ravaged, leaving red lines on Ren's back as he digs his nails into his skin. Ren growls at the feeling of pain, only inciting him further. Hux smashes their lips together, teeth clacking at the force of Ren's thrusts.

Hux pulls away from the kiss only to retracts his fangs, latching onto Ren's neck. Ren howls at the pain of his blood suddenly being sucked out of him, and he realizes why Hux smells so different from other humans. Hux wasn't human.

He has no time to think before his knot begins to swell, making sure to keep it in Hux as he cums inside him. Hux moans at the stretch, jacking off his own cock as he reaches orgasm after Ren. Kylo bites down on Hux's neck, sealing their mating as the redhead arches his back, finally releasing Kylo's neck.

After he comes down from his high, breathless, Hux can finally feel the bite mark on his neck, so unused to receiving instead of giving. “Why… why aren't you dead?” He pants.

Kylo chuckles as he shifts to lie on his side, his knot locking them both together, “Like you?” He jokes.

Hux sighs, “I'm only half dead, you idiot.” He correct him.

Kylo grinds into him as he pumps cum into him, “I've never met a vampire before.” He says offhandedly, nuzzling into Hux's shoulder to lick at his bite mark, “And now I'm mated to one.” He smiles.

“What _are_ you?” Hux asks warily, trying not to get hard again despite the cum filling his ass.

“Werewolf. Obviously.” Kylo scoffs, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Those exist, too?”

Kylo laughs, “Yeah, we exist. I'm right here.” He giggles, dizzy with severe blood loss and his ongoing orgasm, kissing Hux's soft lips.

Hux pushes him away, “And what do you mean, 'mated'?” He inquires, referring to Kylo's initial statement.

Kylo rolls his eyes, “Don't tell me you've never heard of mating before.” He sighs.

“It's like sex right?” Hux guesses.

“More than that.” Kylo answers, still peppering kisses to Hux's lips, “We're together forever now.”

“Like… forever forever or… until you die?” Hux clarifies.

“Werewolves don't die, silly.” Kylo giggles.

“And what would happen if I said no?” Hux asks.

Ren hesitates, “I... I would die, that's the only way a werewolf can die, actually.” He corrects himself quietly before continuing to scent his mate, “You're my mate now, I _have_ to be with you.”

Hux sighs, considering his options. Either leave this beautiful man to die for one night stands with every man he will ever come into contact with or give up an eternity of cocks for one. He decides to think about it as he rests his head against Ren's broad chest.

Kylo places soft kisses to Hux's hair, petting all the while. Hux finds himself leaning into his touches. This isn't so bad, he decides. Hux notices Kylo's cock shows no signs of softening even as Kylo emits soft snores, deep in sleep.

Hux takes the time to examine his new 'mate'. Kylo's muscled arms and chiseled chest remind him of how hard he had fucked him, ad how careful he was to hold him gently in the school parking lot, smoking a cigarette in an effort to look intimidating. His face seemed out of proportion in odd ways. His ears to big for his head, his large nose, his full lips… He's beautiful in a way Hux definitely wouldn't call conventionally attractive, yet attracted him nevertheless.

Hux nestles closer to him even after Kylo's knot deflates and his cum spills out of him, and he closes his eyes and sighs contentedly as he listens to the steady beat of his mate's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be a practice piece but I kind of really love my pastel vampire!Hux and punk werewolf!Kylo in highschool so I'm making this a series.
> 
> My tumblr is [problematicsatan](https://problematicsatan.tumblr.com) come talk to me about how gross kylux is.


End file.
